A Wet Side Story Christmas
by cherrygorilla
Summary: With just a few surfers and bikers staying at the beach for Christmas, they're determined to make it the best one ever. But with condemned gingerbread houses, missing friends and a few Christmas songs on the side, could this Christmas Eve turn out to be a complete disaster? A Christmas one shot.


'Twas the night before Christmas, when all along the beach

Not a surfer was stirring, all just slightly out of reach

The bikers had left, with their leather jackets and bikes

But a small, select bunch were left to turn off the lights

You see, their families loved them with all of their hearts

But they'd decided to spend Christmas, with them not a part

Were the teens disheartened? Of course they were, wouldn't you?

But they were determined to make their Christmas, far far from blue

So this Christmas Eve, despite staying merry and bright

Everything started to go wrong on this cold winter's night.

"Lela, where do you want me to put the silver tinsel?" CheeChee called out, taking out a bundle of silver, glittery tinsel out of the huge cardboard box of decorations and taking it over to Seacat, who started to help her to untangle it.

"Just hang it by the stage," Lela called back, tapping her pan against her cheek before ticking something off on her clipboard.

"You're taking Christmas pretty seriously, Lela," Rascal noted, sorting through the box of Christmas decorations for something to do.

"What, like always?" Lugnut asked, slightly sarcastically which caused Lela to frown at him.

"Christmas is the one time of year that I like to make perfect," Lela explained. "Well…along with birthdays, other holidays and our big parties."

"So basically it's like any other week," Lugnut replied, earning a disapproving look from Lela.

"You're just cranky 'cause you didn't get to go collect the Christmas tree," Struts said, popping a bubble with her bubblegum and setting Giggles off laughing.

"No I'm not," Lugnut lied.

"Ok, you keep telling yourself that," Struts sighed, sending Lugnut a false smile.

"Wow, really feeling the Christmas spirit, guys," Giggles smiled, again in a slightly sarcastic way.

The peace in Big Momma's was broken when the doors were kicked open, making quite a few of the teens jump.

"We got the tree!" Tanner yelled, strolling into Big Momma's with the huge tree balanced on his shoulder.

"And it's a good one," Butchy added, following Tanner inside and holding the other end of the tree.

"Great! Now we can start decorating it," Lela grinned, giving Tanner a quick kiss on the cheek as he placed the Christmas tree in position. Lela sprung back, a little surprised after the kiss though.

"What?" Tanner asked, clearly confused.

"You're really cold," Lela stated.

"Well yeah, you can't get Christmas trees at the beach so we had to go into town and it's pretty cold down there," Tanner explained.

"Yeah, it had been snowing and everything," Butchy said, starting to cut the Christmas tree out of its wrapping.

"Snow?!" Giggles squeaked, jumping up from her chair and almost knocking CheeChee over.

"Not much, it was just a little bit and it hadn't really settled," Butchy explained.

"Well, you two go get warmed up whilst I assign everyone decorating duties," Lela instructed, ordering everyone around without trying to be too bossy. "Giggles and Struts, you two are going to be on gingerbread house duty," she started. "Rascal and Lugnut, you're in charge of making paper snowflakes, there's a pattern for you to follow so they're perfect and try to make them neat. CheeChee and Seacat, you two can be in charge of decorating the rest of Big Momma's, make sure you use the right box. Tanner, you're helping me with the tree and Butchy, you can make the paper chains."

"Paper snowflakes, are you joking?" Lugnut said, clearly not pleased with his job.

"No, you'll be fine," Lela reassured, but Lugnut just rolled his eyes at her when her back was turned.

"Sis, why do I have to work by myself? Everyone else has someone to work with," Butchy complained, rubbing his hands together in an effort to get warm again.

"Well I'd pair you with Coral but she's not here," Lela replied.

"What?" Butchy asked. "She's not back yet?"

"No," Giggles said.

"But normally she's here at six…and now it's eight," Butchy said.

"She said she might be a few minutes late, but two hours isn't really normal," Seacat agreed.

"What if something bad has happened?" Giggles panicked, setting Butchy off to worry, although he'd never show it.

"Guys, I'm sure she's fine," Lela said, trying to keep in good spirits.

"But Lela, surely she would have called by now if she was held back," Tanner said, getting just as concerned as the others.

Lela stared at Tanner for a few moments, trying to think of something to say.

"How about we just start without her, she can't be that long and I'm sure she's fine," Rascal said. "We shouldn't worry, come on, it's Christmas."

"Alright, fine," Butchy sighed, finding a spot in one of the booths as Lela brought over a box full of strips of brightly coloured paper. "Great," Butchy said sarcastically, setting off folding paper.

The Wet Side Story characters weren't going to be disheartened that one of their friends was missing, but they did need a little bit of cheering up. And what better way to do that than singing a song?

Lela: "Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

As Lela started hanging the decorations on the tree, Lela had started to sing without realising it.

All: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

Everyone found themselves joining in with the song, even though they hadn't planned on it.

Lela: "'Tis the season to be jolly"

Lela was slightly surprised that her friends were joining in on the song, but nonetheless she carried on and even started to dance a little bit.

All: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

Lela: "Don we now our gay apparel"

All: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

Lela: "Troll the ancient Yule tide carol"

Tanner decided that he was going to join in with the song, mainly because he didn't want Lela to be the only one singing but also because he loved Christmas and wasn't going to miss out on the festivities.

Tanner: "Up on the rooftop reindeer paws

Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus

Down through the chimney with lots of toys

All for the little ones' Christmas joys"

Lela & Tanner: "Ho ho ho"

Lela: "Who wouldn't go?"  
>Lela &amp; Tanner: "Ho ho ho"<p>

Lela: "Who wouldn't go?

Up on the rooftop"

Lela, CheeChee, Struts & Giggles: "Click click click"

Lela & Tanner: "Down through the chimney with good St. Nick"

Tanner and Lela were dancing around each other as they hung lights on the tree, ducking under the string of lights and gazing at each other as they went.

Bikers: "Deck the halls"

Surfers: "He's up on the rooftop"

Bikers: "Deck the halls"

Surfers: "He's up on the rooftop"

Bikers: "Deck the halls"

Surfers: "He's up on the rooftop"

The surfers and bikers had broken into their own little parts of the song, each taking on a line before Struts decided that she wanted to sing part of the song.

Struts: "First comes the stocking of little Nell

Oh dear Santa fill it well"

Struts turned to the table next to her and gave Rascal a little nudge, prompting him to sing with her, which he gladly did.

Struts & Rascal: "Give her a dolly that laughs and cries

One that will open and shut her eyes

Don we now our gay apparel"

All: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

Struts & Rascal: "Troll the ancient Yule tide carol"

All: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

Surfers: "Deck the halls"

Bikers: "He's up on the rooftop"

Surfers: "Deck the halls"

Bikers: "He's up on the rooftop"

Surfers: "Deck the halls"

Bikers: "He's up on the rooftop"

Lela: "Up on the rooftop"

All: "Oh uh oh oh"

Lela: "Up on the rooftop"

All: "Oh uh oh oh"

Lela: "U-up on the rooftop"

All: "Oh uh oh oh"

Lela: "Up on the rooftop"

All: "Oh uh oh oh"

While the surfers and bikers were decorating, they were just sort of bopping along to the song, not really putting much effort into a high energy dance routine. But when Giggles got up from her seat to get an icing bag, and CheeChee was getting another drawing pin from the box on the counter, they passed each other and decided that they were going to sing the next part and add a little ballet dance to go with it.

CheeChee: "See the blazing Yule before us"

Giggles: "Fa la la la la la la la la

Strike the harp and join the chorus"

CheeChee: "Fa la la la la la"

Giggles & CheeChee: "La la la"

Seacat went to go and get CheeChee so they could continue working, but when he reached her he grabbed her hand and spun her towards him, sending her a grin before starting to sing himself.

Seacat: "Follow me in merry measure"

Giggles & CheeChee: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

Seacat: "Sing we joyous all together"

Giggles & CheeChee: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

All: "Ho ho ho"

Lela: "Who wouldn't go?"

All: "Ho ho ho"

Lela: "Who wouldn't go?

Up on the rooftop"

Lela, Struts, CheeChee & Giggles: "Click click click"

Lela & Tanner: "Down through the chimney with good St. Nick"  
>Struts: "Deck the halls with boughs of holly"<p>

All: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

CheeChee: "'Tis the season to be jolly"

Giggles: "Hear the bells of Christmas calling"

Lela: "Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

All: "Fa la la la la la la la la"

The nine teens finished their song with a triumphant cheer, some having put more effort in than others, but they all went back to work rather quickly after that, a low hum of chatter keeping Big Momma's buzzing.

* * *

><p>"Tanner, can you hand me that decoration, please?" Lela asked politely.<p>

"Which one?" Tanner asked, not looking where she was pointing.

"The little drum," Lela explained. "It's just next to your hand."

"Oh, here you go," Tanner replied, handing the little ornament to Lela with a goofy smile.

"It reminds me of a Christmas song," Lela said as she hung it on one of the tree's branches.

"Really? Which one?" Tanner asked, not fully focusing on the tree decorating.

"Tanner, you don't put two red decorations next to each other," Lela scolded, but a slight smile crept onto her face.

"What? I've never heard of that song," Tanner said, even more confused now.

"No, silly, I wasn't talking about a song, I was talking about your decorating skills," Lela sighed.

Tanner looked at the tree and the two red baubles and blushed, turning almost as red as the baubles themselves. "Oh, sorry," Tanner apologised, giving Lela a sheepish smile and moving one of the baubles.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," Lela giggled, planting a kiss on Tanner's cheek.

"You missed," Tanner remarked, hanging another ornament on the tree.

"What?" Lela asked, now it was her turn to be confused.

"You missed," Tanner repeated, turning towards Lela before pulling her towards him and bringing their lips together. They stood their for a few moments, their lips locked before they gently broke apart.

"Tanner Barretts, shame on you," Lela scolded, failing to keep the smile of her face. Tanner looked very puzzled until Lela explained herself. "Kissing before the mistletoe's been put up," she giggled, before Tanner enveloped her in a huge hug.

"What was that song again?" Tanner asked, never having got the answer to his original question.

"Oh, The Little Drummer Boy," Lela answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's your favourite Christmas song?" Tanner asked, slightly disgusted at the song choice of his girlfriend.

"No, I never said it was my favourite Christmas song, I just said that the drum ornament reminded me of it," Lela explained before adding, "Wow, we got really sidetracked.

"Yeah," Tanner chuckled. "What is your favourite Christmas song then?" Tanner asked, slightly curious about the answer.

"Last Christmas," Lela smiled. "Not because it means something to me, I just like the song."

Tanner laughed at his girlfriend's answer, finding it amusing how random her thoughts were.

"Are you laughing at my song choice?" Lela asked, pretending to be mad at Tanner but not succeeding.

"No, I just think you're funny," Tanner replied. "In fact, I think it's such a good song choice that we should sing it, right now."

"I like the way you think," Lela grinned, breaking into song as she returned to decorating the tree.

Lela & Tanner: "Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Lela: "Yeah, yeah")

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum" (Lela: "Oh")

Lela: "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Lela: "Gave you my heart")

But the very next day, you gave it away (Lela & Tanner: "Gave it away")

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (Lela & Tanner: "Special")

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby, do you recognize me? (Tanner: "Oh")

Well, it's been a year"

Lela & Tanner: "It doesn't surprise me"

Lela: "Merry Christmas"

Lela & Tanner: "I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying: 'I love you' I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Lela: "Gave you my heart")

But the very next day, you gave it away (Lela & Tanner: "Gave it away")

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (Tanner: "I'll give it to someone special")

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away (Lela: "You gave it away")

This year, to save me from tears (Lela: "To save me from tears")

I'll give it to someone special" (Tanner: "I'll give it to someone special")

Lela & Tanner: "Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Lela: "Oh")

Bum bum bum bum bum (Tanner: "Oh") (Lela: "Oh")

Bum bum bum bum bum (Lela: "Oh")

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice"

Lela: "My god, I thought you were someone to rely on (Tanner: "Someone to rely")

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on"

Lela & Tanner: "A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart (Lela: "Tore me apart, ooh ooh")

But now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (Lela: "Gave you my heart")

But the very next day, you gave it away (Lela: "The very next day, you gave it away")

This year, to save me from tears" (Lela: "Save me from tears")

Tanner: "I'll give it to someone special" (Lela: "Oh")

Lela: "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart"

Lela & Tanner: "But the very next day, you gave it away (Lela: "You gave me away")

This year, to save my from tears" (Lela: "Oh, save me from tears")

Tanner: "I'll give it to someone"

Lela: "Special"

Lela & Tanner: "Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum (Lela & Tanner: "Give you my heart")

Bum bum bum bum bum

Bum bum bum bum bum"

By the time they had finished the song, Tanner and Lela had decorated about half of the tree, minus the dance breaks. They stood in front of each other as Tanner wrapped his arm around Lela's waist, their eyes met and they couldn't help but gaze at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Lela," Tanner said, dazzling Lela with one of his signature smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Tanner," Lela sighed, her heart melting at the sight of Tanner's grin. She couldn't help but think that it was going to be the perfect Christmas…but that obviously wasn't meant to be.

* * *

><p>"Why is this so difficult?" Giggles cried, throwing the piping bag of white icing down onto the table and folding her arms, glaring at the collapsing gingerbread figure.<p>

"It's just not working," Struts sighed in defeat, placing her chin on her hands and staring glumly at the failure of a gingerbread house.

"I think that gingerbread house needs to be condemned," Seacat remarked as he climbed down the step ladder he was using to hang up one of Butchy's finished paper chains, well…his only finished paper chain.

"Shut up, we're trying," Giggles huffed, pouting at the mound of gingerbread.

"We haven't even started decorating, it just won't stick together," Struts complained, obviously not satisfied with the result of her work for the past half an hour.

"Look, guys, how about you two come and make paper napkins or whatever we're doing while we stick your gingerbread house together?" Rascal suggested, trying to cheer the two girls up.

"Really?" Giggles asked hopefully.

"You'd do that?" Struts asked, just as relieved as Giggles was.

"Sure, I don't think I ever want to see another paper snowman or whatever these things are again," Lugnut said, getting up from his chair and walking over to where Giggles was stood.

"They're paper snowflakes, actually, and I'm sure they're not that difficult," Giggles said, letting Lugnut sit down in her chair.

"It's not that they're difficult, they're boring," Rascal said, sitting down in Struts' place at the table.

"I think we can cope with paper snowflakes," Struts said, letting out a slight giggle as she sat down at the paper snowflake table.

"Believe me, it gets boring after five minutes," Lugnut replied.

"Then let's not make it boring," Giggles said. "Let's sing a song."

"What? How is that fun?" Lugnut complained, clearly not seeing the fun side of singing a Christmas carol.

"Christmas songs are so much fun! How can you not enjoy singing Christmas songs?" Giggles asked, horrified at what she was learning about her boyfriend.

"I just don't sing Christmas songs," Lugnut said, starting to ice a wall panel for the gingerbread house.

"Well, I think that we should sing one anyway," Struts decided. "Rascal, are you in?"

"Sure, why not?" Rascal replied. "What are we singing?"

But instead of telling her friends what song she wanted to sing, she just launched straight into it.

Struts: "God rest ye merry gentlemen let"

Giggles and Rascal looked at each other, instantly recognizing the song and joining in pretty quickly.

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Nothing you dismay"

Struts: "Remember Christ our saviour was"

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Born on Christmas day"

Struts: "To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray" (Giggles & Rascal: "Aah")

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Oh, tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy"

Struts: "Oh, tidings of comfort and joy"

Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of joy"

Struts: "From God our heavenly father a"

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Blessed angel came"

Struts: "And unto certain shepherds brought"

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of the same"

Struts: "How that in Bethlehem was the born the son of God by name" (Giggles & Rascal: "Aah")

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Oh, tidings of comfort and joy"

Struts: "Comfort and joy

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy"

Giggles & Rascal: "Comfort and joy"

Struts: "Oh, 'fear not' said the angel

'Let nothing you affright

This day is born a saviour (Giggles & Rascal: "This day")

Of pure virgin bright (Giggles & Rascal: "Virgin bright")

To free all those who trust in him (Giggles & Rascal: "Who trust in him")

From Satan's power and might' (Giggles & Rascal: "Power and might")

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy (Giggles & Rascal: "Comfort and joy")

Oh, tidings of comfort and joy

Of joy (Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy")

Of joy" (Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy")

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Comfort and joy"

Struts: "Now to the lord sing praises all you within this place

And with true love and brotherhood each other now embrace"

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "This holy tide of Christmas all other doth deface"

Struts: "Oh, tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy (Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy")

Oh tidings of comfort and joy (Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of comfort and joy, joy")

Of joy (Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy")

Of joy (Giggles & Rascal: "Tidings of comfort and joy")

We have gone astray

Oh tidings of comfort and"

Struts, Giggles & Rascal: "Joy"

"Well, I certainly feel more festive," Rascal said, holding to gingerbread panels together and sending a smile to Struts.

"Yeah, that was really good Struts," Giggles congratulated, opening up a paper snowflake and admiring the pattern. "Wow, these are actually pretty fun."

"Just give it a minute," Lugnut huffed.

"Hey, how come you didn't join in?" Struts asked, giving Lugnut an accusing look.

"I told you, I don't sing Christmas songs," Lugnut replied, holding his hands up in defence, which only made the gingerbread house collapse again. Rascal and Lugnut just stared at the mess for a few seconds before putting their heads in their hands.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Rascal complained.

"That's what I said," Giggles mumbled, accidentally snipping the corner of her paper snowflake off.

"Making Christmas decorations is harder than it looks," Struts sighed, flicking a piece of paper across the table.

"I'm gonna go and get some more icing," Lugnut said, realising that his piping bag was empty.

"Are you all out?" Giggles asked.

"Yeah," Lugnut replied.

"I'll show you where the bowl is," Giggles said, getting up and showing Lugnut into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Lugnut said as Giggles worked away.

"You're welcome, but there's only one way for you to repay me," Giggles said, a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

"And what's that?" Lugnut asked, reaching for the bag of icing in Giggles' hand.

"For you to sing a Christmas song with me," Giggles responded, swiping the piping bag out of Lugnut's reach.

Lugnut just stared at Giggles for a second, clearly not about to agree to the idea, but then Giggles gave him a pleading look and tipped her head to the side, causing the pompom at the end of her Santa hat to fall in front of her face. Lugnut sighed, giving in and watching a huge grin spread across Giggles' face. So, he started to sing.

Lugnut: "Oh, the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

"I love this song!" Giggles squealed, setting the now full icing bag down on the kitchen counter and starting to join in with the song.

Giggles: "It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've brought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let it snow, let it snow, let is snow"

Giggles & Lugnut: "When we finally kiss goodnight

How I hate going out in a storm

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm"

Giggles: "The fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing"

Lugnut: "But as long as you love me so"

Giggles & Lugnut: "Let it snow, let it snow, let it let it snow

Do do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do dodel do do"

Lugnut: "Ba ba ba bap hey"

Giggles: "Ba do do do do do do

Ba do do doo doo doo"

Lugnut: "Ba do ba do ba do ba do ba do"

Giggles & Lugnut: "Do do do do do do do do do ooh"

Giggles: "Ooh"

Lugnut: "Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful (Giggles: "Fire is so delightful")

And since we've no place to go"

Giggles & Lugnut: "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow oh oh"

Giggles: "Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful"

Lugnut: "And"

Giggles & Lugnut: "Since we've no place to go

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow" (Lugnut: "Oh")

Giggles: "It doesn't show signs of stopping"

Lugnut: "And I've brought some corn for popping"

Giggles: "The lights are turned"

Giggles & Lugnut: "Way down low

Let it snow oh"

Lugnut: "When we finally kiss goodnight (Giggles: "Finally kiss goodnight")

How I hate going out"

Giggles & Lugnut: "In a storm"

Lugnut: "But if you finally hold me tight (Giggles: "Finally hold me tight")

All the way home I'll be"

Giggles & Lugnut: "Warm

And, my dear, we're still goodbye-ing

But as long as you love me so

Let it snow, let it snow oh oh"

Lugnut: "Let it snow"

Giggles: "Let it snow"

Lugnut & Giggles: "Ah oh oh"

Lugnut: "Oh let it snow"

Giggles: "Oh let it snow"

The pair had danced around the kitchen for the entire song, spinning and dodging kitchen utensils as they went. They finished the song just inches away from each other, but Giggles' hand brushed against something on the kitchen counter. Her eyes flitted to the side, where she saw the bowl of icing, so in a matter of seconds Giggles dipped her hand into the bowl and dabbed a drop of icing onto Lugnut's nose.

"Hey!" Lugnut said, letting out a laugh instead of being mad. Giggles started giggling, which set Lugnut off to say, "Well, it's no mystery how you got your nickname."

"You two, stop goofing off and come back to help us," Struts called from the main part of Big Momma's.

"Don't pretend you've been working your butts off, we saw you kissing," Lugnut called back, causing Struts and Rascal to start blushing and go back to making Christmas decorations.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Christmas decorations, Seacat and CheeChee were doing a pretty great job at hanging up the decorations the others had made and Big Momma's was starting to look pretty festive.<p>

"I think we're doing a great job," CheeChee said, standing back and admiring the positioning of the wreath they'd just hung up.

"Yeah, we make a good team," Seacat replied, grinning at CheeChee.

"It's getting kind of late though," CheeChee sighed, lightly biting the corner of her lip.

"Not really, it's only half past eight…what's wrong?" Seacat asked, confused by his girlfriend's odd behaviour.

"Nothing, I just don't think that we should stay here super late tonight. It is Christmas day tomorrow and I don't want to be tired," CheeChee explained.

"Are you missing Coral too?" Seacat asked, reading CheeChee like a book and knowing what was really bothering her.

"Yeah, she's never late and I don't want her to miss Christmas," CheeChee sighed.

"So your solution would be going home?" Seacat asked, raising one of his eyebrows at CheeChee.

"Hey, can you blame me? I've got hot cocoa waiting for me at Struts' house," CheeChee said, following her comment up with one of her signature Giggles.

"This scenario reminds me of a Christmas song," Seacat said, suddenly getting an idea.

"What? Me getting hot cocoa?" CheeChee asked, quite confused.

"No, you wanting to leave but me wanting you to stay," Seacat said, jumping down from the set of stepladders he was stood on and sending her a smile.

CheeChee suddenly caught on and sent Seacat a knowing smile before starting to sing.

CheeChee: "I really can't stay"

Seacat: "Baby, it's cold outside"

CheeChee: "I've gotta go away"

Seacat: "Baby, it's cold outside"

CheeChee: "This evening has been"

Seacat: "Been hoping that you'd drop in"

CheeChee: "So very nice"

Seacat: "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"

CheeChee: "Lela will start to worry"

Seacat: "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

CheeChee: "And Butchy will be pacing the floor"

Seacat: "Listen to the fireplace roar"

CheeChee: "So really I'd better scurry"

Seacat: "Beautiful, please don't hurry"

CheeChee: "But maybe just a half a drink more"

Seacat: "Put some records on while I pour"

CheeChee: "The surfers might think"

Seacat: "Baby, it's bad out there"

CheeChee: "Say, what's in this drink?"

Seacat: "No cabs to be had out there"

CheeChee: "I wish I knew how"

Seacat: "Your eyes are like starlight now"

CheeChee: "To break this spell"

Seacat: "I'll take your hat your hair looks swell"

CheeChee: "I ought to say no, no, no sir"

Seacat: "Mind if I move in closer?"

CheeChee: "At least I'm gonna say that I tried"

Seacat: "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

CheeChee: "I really can't stay"

Seacat: "Baby, don't hold out"

Seacat & CheeChee: "Baby, it's cold outside"

CheeChee: "I simply must go"

Seacat: "Baby, it's cold outside"

CheeChee: "The answer is 'no'"

Seacat: "But, Baby, it's cold outside"

CheeChee: "This welcome has been"

Seacat: "How lucky that you dropped in"

CheeChee: "So nice and warm"

Seacat: "Look out the window at that storm"

CheeChee: "Struts, here, will be suspicious"

Seacat: "Gosh your lips look delicious"

CheeChee: "Lugnut will be there at the door"

Seacat: "Waves upon a tropical shore"

CheeChee: "I bet Coral's mind is vicious"

Seacat: "Gosh your lips are delicious"

CheeChee: "But maybe just a gingerbread more"

Seacat: "Never such a blizzard before"

CheeChee: "I've gotta get home"

Seacat: "Baby, you'll freeze out there"

CheeChee: "Say, lend me your coat?"

Seacat: "It's up to your knees out there"

CheeChee: "You've really been grand"

Seacat: "I thrill when you touch my hand"

CheeChee: "But don't you see?"

Seacat: "How can you do this thing to me?"

CheeChee: "There's bound to be talk tomorrow"

Seacat: "Think of my life-long sorrow"

CheeChee: "At least there will be plenty implied"

Seacat: If you got pneumonia and died"

CheeChee: "I really can't stay"

Seacat: "Get over that hold out"

CheeChee & Seacat: "Baby it's cold

Baby it's cold outside"

After a few minutes of dancing, singing and getting tangled up in tinsel, CheeChee and Seacat finished their song laughing their heads off.

"Well, I think we've done a marvellous job at making Big Momma's look festive," Seacat grinned, setting CheeChee back down on her feet.

"There's just one thing I need to change," CheeChee replied, eyeing Seacat's hat as she spoke. Seacat reached up to grab his hat but CheeChee was too quick, she swiped the hat off Seacat's head and reached behind her before placing a Santa hat firmly on the place where Seacat's old hat had been sat. Seacat tried to keep the smile off his face, as did CheeChee, who started to giggle, but her giggles soon turned into shrieks when Seacat started chasing her to get his hat back, both laughing their heads off again.

Butchy nearly tripped the pair up as they ran past him, but he hardly noticed them, trying to focus on the paper chains he was making and not his missing girlfriend, not that he'd ever call her that. Since she wasn't here, he might as well wrap her present, so he abandoned the paper chains and picked up a roll of wrapping paper from the empty table next to him and started to wrap a small blue box.

But everyone's excited chatter was broken by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Tanner called, running to answer the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Tan- … I- …" then the line went dead.

"Hello? Coral?" Tanner tried, recognising his sister's voice on the crackly phone line.

"Was that Coral?" CheeChee called out.

"Yeah, but the line was faulty, I couldn't really hear her and then it just went dead," Tanner replied.

"Well at least _she's _not dead," Lugnut replied, earning an unimpressed look from Struts.

"Stop being so insensitive and get back to your gingerbread house," Struts ordered. But upon her speaking it collapsed, for the fifth time that evening.

"Oh no," Rascal sighed, putting his head in his hands again.

"Tanner, stay by the phone, she might try to call back," Lela instructed.

"Ok," Tanner replied. And she did call back, four times actually, but the same thing happened each time, the line just went dead. Finally, Coral got through to her brother and made a half-decent phone call.

"Tanner, this is my last call, I don't have anymore money for the payphone, I'm stuck at work," she called down the phone, but after that it just started to go crackly again. "T- … much sno- … trying to- … back bu- … no- … there f- … Christm- …"

"Coral, can you hear me?" Tanner was practically shouting down the phone, but the line just cut off again.

"Anything?" Giggles asked, hoping for the best.

"No, and that was her last call," Tanner replied, placing the phone back and going to help Lela once again.

"She must have said something," Seacat said.

"It kept cutting out but all I got was that she's stuck at work and that she's trying to get back…but she doesn't know if she'll get here in time for Christmas," Tanner explained. "I think she mentioned something about snow too."

"So she's snowed in at work and can't get back?" CheeChee checked.

"Sounds like it," Tanner sighed.

"Coral's going to miss Christmas," Giggles murmured, clearly getting quite upset about the absence of Tanner's sister.

Butchy stared at his half-wrapped Christmas present, only being able to think about how he might not get the chance to give it to Coral.

"Butchy, are you feeling ok?" Lela asked, bringing Butchy back to reality.

"Yeah, sure," Butchy replied, tapping his present to Coral to the side.

"She'll be here for tomorrow," Lela said, trying to reassure her older brother, but knowing that it wasn't really going to work.

"I doubt it," Butchy huffed.

"Is that her present?" Lela asked, pointing at the poorly-wrapped blue box.

"Yeah, one of them," Butchy replied.

"One of them?"

"Tanner, CheeChee, Giggles and I teamed up to get her main present, that's just a little add on," Butchy explained.

"What did you get her?" Lela asked, an eager grin spreading across her face.

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow?" Butchy asked.

"Butchy," Lela sighed, not impressed by her brother's lack of enthusiasm.

"We got her a bike, not a motorbike, just a normal bike. She said she wanted one so that she didn't have to borrow Tanner's car every time she went to work and since it's not that far away she thought that she could go on a bike," Butchy explained.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Lela sighed, smiling at how thoughtful her brother's gift turned out to be.

"But I won't even be able to give it to her," Butchy grumbled, his mind being returned to Coral being stuck at work.

"Butchy, I'm sure she's trying her best to get here," Lela tried, but Butchy didn't reply. Lela went back to decorating the tree rather reluctantly, wanting to stay and cheer her brother up but she knew it wouldn't work, when Butchy's upset he's upset and nothing can change his mind.

Although Butchy had been making paper chains for over an hour now, he still turned to them for something to focus on to take his mind off Coral. Tanner and Lela were still decorating the tree, Seacat and CheeChee were almost done with the decorations, Struts and Giggles had abandoned the paper snowflakes, but Lugnut and Rascal were still trying to stick the stupid gingerbread house together.

Without even realising it, another half an hour passed and Butchy was still making paper chains, but before he could stop himself he started to softly sing to himself.

Butchy: "Don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

Don't care about those presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

You know that all I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

There's no sense in hanging stockings

There upon the fireplace

'Cause Santa he won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

Girl, what can I do?

You know that all I want for Christmas is you

And all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sounds of children's laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I can hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really love

Won't you please bring my baby to me

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

No, I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

You know that all I want for Christmas is"

When Butchy wasn't paying attention, someone walked into Big Momma's. No one realised at first but when Giggles looked up and saw the figure she let out a little squeak, only for her to be silenced by the figure. And before Butchy could finish his song, the mystery figure wrapped their arms around him from behind and sung the last word.

Coral: "Me"

Butchy whipped around to face the figure, instantly recognising the voice and spotted the person he'd been wanting to see more than anyone all night. Coral.

"Oh my god, Coral?" Butchy asked, hardly able to believe his eyes.

She had snowflakes in her hair, a scarf bundled around her neck, mittens that were half hanging off and a coat wrapped tightly around herself, but she still had a bright smile on her face. "Hey," she greeted, giving a small wave, which was quickly interrupted by Butchy sweeping her off her feet and into a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're here," Butchy said, still keeping a tight hold of Coral.

"I can't believe you sang my favourite Christmas song without me," Coral said, clearly joking but Butchy was too pleased to see her to care.

"The night's still young," Butchy tried.

"Maybe tomorrow," Coral compromised.

After reuniting with everyone, Coral decided that even though she could have done any job she wanted, she still went to go and make paper chains with Butchy.

"What happened to you then?" Butchy asked as Coral started folding paper.

"What do you mean?" Coral asked, not fully paying attention.

"I mean, what happened when you got stuck at work?" Butchy asked.

"You really want to know the whole story?" Coral checked.

"Sure," Butchy replied. "We've got time."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><em>"That was a great show you guys," Link said, following his three friends: Amber, Brad and Coral out of the door to the TV studio. <em>

_"Yeah, I love doing Christmas specials," Brad replied._

_"I enjoyed my solo," Amber said, a proud grin on her face._

_"When don't you?" Brad shot back, earning a few chuckles from his friends._

_"Look guys, I know we've had fun but I'd better get going," Coral said, getting the keys to her brother's car out of her pocket. _

_"You're spending Christmas at the beach?" Amber questioned._

_"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it actually, I think it's gonna be fun," Coral replied, smiling at the thought._

_"Well I hope you have a nice time," Link said before turning to his other two friends. "What are we gonna do now though?"_

_"Whatever it is, we're gonna have to take the car," Amber said, her eyes widening in horror as she saw what had happened during their broadcast._

_"Woah," Coral breathed. "It really did snow, didn't it?"_

_The entire car park was covered in a thick layer of ice and it was just starting to snow, fat snowflakes were raining down on them._

_"It's like a skating rink," Brad noted, stepping out onto the ice and having to steady himself so he wouldn't fall over._

_"It can't be that bad," Amber scoffed, walking straight out onto the ice and falling flat on her back. She was quickly helped up but she still frowned at her laughing friends. _

_Coral made her way over to Tanner's car with minor difficulty, but she hit a bump in the road when she found out that the door was frozen shut. "Guys," she called out, starting to panic. "I can't get the door open, it's frozen shut."_

_"What?!" Amber asked, starting to panic too. _

_And after quite a lot of struggling, the four teens eventually wrenched Coral's car door open. But when she got inside the problems just continued. She put the key in the ignition and turned it, waiting for it to stutter into life, but it just spluttered, tried to lurch forward, the back wheels spun in place and sent up a shower of snow from behind. _

_"The wheels are frozen to the ground," Link pointed out. _

_"And it sounds like the engine's frozen too," Coral agreed, filling up with despair._

_"What are we going to do?" Brad asked. The four teens checked the other cars with the other members of the show and found that everyone's cars were in the same condition. _

_"We're gonna have to call someone to come and fix them," Link said._

_"Who? It's Christmas Eve, everyone's gonna be at home with their families, like we should be," Amber huffed._

_"She's right, no one's gonna be open," Brad agreed._

_"So we're stuck here," Coral concluded, the colour draining from her face as she realised she wouldn't be able to make it back to the beach._

_For the next two hours the teens worked on trying to fix their cars. They chipped away at the ice by the wheels, they tried to warm up the engines, they tried to give them a push start, but nothing worked. In the end, Coral decided to ring Tanner and break the news to him, but it turned out that the phone lines were frozen too, which meant that the phone calls wouldn't work and she ended up wasting all of the money she had on her on calls to Big Momma's._

_"Listen, we're not getting anywhere with the cars," Link piped up, turning everyone's attention back to him. "So maybe we're going to have to come up with something else."_

_"How about we get a bus ride?" Brad suggested._

_"That's a great idea!" Link cried._

_"But we used all our money on phone calls," Amber sighed._

_"We're gonna have to raise the money then," Link said._

_"How?" Coral asked, not having much faith in the plan._

_"We're gonna go carolling," Link replied, a mischievous smile forming on his face._

_So they performed for over an hour and in the end raised enough money for everyone to get home in time for the holidays._

* * *

><p>"And that's how I got here, a bus ride," Coral concluded, having fully explained the story of frozen cars and how she was going to go and get the car after Christmas.<p>

"Well I'm glad you're here," Butchy said, smiling down at the paper chain he was making. "You know how you went carolling," Butchy started after a short pause.

"Yeah," Coral replied, waiting for him to fully explain what he was talking about.

"What song did you sing?" Butchy asked.

"O Holy Night," Coral replied before adding, "And I got twenty dollars for it."

"Woah," Butchy breathed, clearly impressed.

"What? You don't think I can get twenty dollars by singing?" Coral questioned, challenging him to answer.

"Of course I do, but I think you need to prove it," Butchy answered, just wanting her to sing really.

Coral thought about it for a second, but turned back to her paper chains, making Butchy think that she wasn't going to agree. But then she started to sing.

Coral: "Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining

It is the night, of our dear saviour's birth

Long lay the world, in sin and error pining

'Til he appeared, and the soul felt its worth

A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices

For yonder breaks, a new and glorious morn'

Fall on your knees

Oh hear the angel voices

Oh night divine

Oh night when Christ was born

Oh night divine

Oh night

Oh night divine

Truly he taught us, to love one another

His law is love, and his gospel is peace

Chains shall he break, for the slave is our brother

And in his name, all oppression shall cease

Sweet hymns of joy, in grateful chorus raise we

With all within us, praise his holy name

Fall on your knees

Oh hear the angel voices

Oh night divine

Oh night when Christ was born

Oh night divine

Oh night

Oh night divine

Oh night divine"

By the end of her song, everyone in Big Momma's was staring at her, totally mesmerised and she'd barely noticed it.

"Woah," Butchy breathed, for the second time. "That was incredible."

"Worth twenty dollars?" Coral asked.

"Definitely," Lela called from across the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Coral," Tanner hollered, looking over at where his sister was sat making paper chains.<p>

"Yeah?" Coral replied, her eyes flitting up from the strip of paper in her hands for a second.

"Do you remember when we used to go to the Christmas parties back home?" Tanner asked, making his way over to the paper chain booth.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Coral squealed, jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"And do you remember the dance we used to do to Jingle Bell Rock?" Tanner asked, the siblings getting more and more excited every second.

"How could I forget? We were easily the best at the jive!" Coral answered.

"The what?" Giggles questioned, listening in on the twins' conversation and becoming rather confused.

"You two can jive?" Seacat asked, both surprised and impressed.

"Sure," Tanner and Coral replied in unison as Tanner began to lead Coral onto the dance floor, the pair sharing a mischievous grin before hitting the juke box and bursting into song.

Tanner: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun"

Coral: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air"

Tanner & Coral: "What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go gliding in a one horse sleigh

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a mingle in the jingling beat

That's the jingle bell rock"

Tanner didn't have to do much persuading to coax Lela onto the dance floor, but Coral had quite a big struggle dragging Butchy on to dance with her. But the two bikers eventually picked the dance up with the help of Tanner and Coral.

Lela: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air"

Butchy: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun"

Seacat and CheeChee were the next two to be dragged away from their festive duties to be taught the dance by the twins.

Seacat: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time"

CheeChee: "Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air"

Lela, Butchy, CheeChee & Seacat: "What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away (Tanner, Coral, Giggles, Rascal, Lugnut & Struts: "Rock the night away")

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go riding in a one horse sleigh

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock"

Finally, Giggles, Lugnut, Rascal and Struts were ushered onto the dance floor and, like the others, they picked up the dance pretty quickly. So it wasn't too long until all of the teens were jiving away around Big Momma's.

Giggles, Lugnut, Rascal & Struts: "Mix and mingle in the jingling beat

That's the jingle bell"

Seacat & CheeChee: "That's the jingle bell"

Lela & Butchy: "That's the jingle bell"

Tanner & Coral: "That's the jingle bell rock"

Giggles, Lugnut, Rascal & Struts: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"

Seacat & CheeChee: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"

Lela & Butchy: "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"

Tanner & Coral: "Woah"

As soon as the song ended everyone fell about laughing, hardly able to believe what they'd just done.

"What time is it?" Rascal asked, trying to get his breath back.

"Almost ten o'clock," Giggles replied.

"Ten o'clock?! Don't you think we should be heading home?" CheeChee asked.

"You just want your hot cocoa," Seacat mumbled, earning a slight whack on the arm from his girlfriend.

"Yeah, come on, Lela, it is pretty late," Lugnut agreed.

"Alright, I think Big Momma's looks great anyway," Lela replied, grinning at the ten teens' work.

"Great job guys," Tanner said as the group of friends walked out of Big Momma's and onto the porch. But as soon as the door closed a huge crash echoed from inside. The ten teens stopped in their tracks and turned to look at one another, all just as panic-stricken as each other. They carefully inched the door open and stared in horror at the sight inside. The Christmas tree was laying on its side with the lights flickering, the paper chains had unravelled and had unattached themselves from the wall, the paper snowflakes had fallen down and the Christmas decorations around Big Momma's were in crumpled heaps in the floor, but the one remaining item that hadn't broken, surprisingly, was the gingerbread house. The ten teens all looked nervously at Lela, waiting for her to explode and insist that they stay there until everything's fixed.

"We'll just fix it in the morning," Lela sighed, much to the delight of everyone.

The friends said their goodbyes and headed back to their houses, all in good spirits and ready for a day of fun tomorrow.

"Butchy?" Lela began as the siblings walked back to their house.

"Yeah?" Butchy replied, getting the house keys out of his pocket as they walked down the driveway.

"What do you think Mack and Brady are doing right now?" Lela asked.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's a little late to be putting up your Christmas tree?" Brady asked, rummaging through the box of decorations.<p>

"Yeah, but I just haven't gotten around to it," Mack replied, untangling the string of lights.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Brady protested.

Mack hopped down from the chair she was standing on and walked over to Brady. "You do want to help me, right?" she checked.

"Well ye-"

"Then stop whining and get on with it," Mack giggled, cutting Brady off and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As the pair worked they had Christmas music playing, so it wasn't long before they started to sing.

Mack & Brady: "Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

From now on our troubles will be out of sight"

Mack: "Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the yule tide gay"

Brady: "From now on our troubles will be miles away"

Mack & Brady: "Here we are as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us

Once more" (Mack: "Once more") (Brady: "Once more")

Brady: "Through the years we all will be together

If the fates allow"

Mack & Brady: "Hang a shining star upon the highest bough

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"

Mack: "Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more"

Mack & Brady: "Through the years we all will be together

If the fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"

"I think we've done a great job," Brady said, wrapping his arm around Mack's waist.

"Me too," she sighed, gazing at the fully decorated Christmas tree before turning to Brady. "But it's getting kind of late, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah, probably," Brady replied, quickly glancing at the clock on the wall.

Mack walked him to the door and the pair said their goodbyes.

"So what time do you want to come round tomorrow?" Brady asked, leaning against the door frame, just as a gust of wind whipped along the beach and blew the paper hat from a cracker right off his head, only for Brady to quickly snatch it back.

"I don't know, I'll ask my grandpa and then I'll text you," Mack replied, stifling a laugh from Brady's frantic flailing for the paper hat.

"I love you," Brady said, gazing at Mack.

"I love you too," Mack replied as Brady wrapped his arms around her. They only stepped out of the hug so they could plant their lips on one another and they stayed their on the porch, their lips locked for a few moments.

Eventually they broke apart and Brady just said, "Merry Christmas, Mack."

"Merry Christmas, Brady," Mack replied, a huge grin spreading across her face before giving Brady another goodbye kiss. Neither of them noticing the mistletoe above the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! And Merry Christmas Eve!<strong>

**I'm very sorry it's not a completed story, I've just written the last part out twice and both times it hasn't saved, plus it's getting pretty late where I live and I'm really tired. But I promise that I'll get the last part up as soon as I can!**

**Update: I'm so sorry I didn't get this finished sooner, I've been really busy for the past few days but I finally got it done! I hope you don't mind too much but it turned out to be a longer one-shot than I planned, but I still really enjoyed writing it! Leave some suggestions of other one-shots you'd like me to write too because they're a lot of fun!**

**I know I used a lot of songs in this story, so I decided to list them for you in case you wanted to know what they are. The songs are:**

**1. Deck The Rooftop by the Glee cast**

**2. Last Christmas by the Glee cast**

**3. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen by the Glee cast**

**4. Let It Snow by the Glee cast**

**5. Baby, It's Cold Outside by Idina Menzel and Michael Buble**

**6. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Michael Buble**

**7. O Holy Night by the Glee cast**

**8. Jingle Bell Rock by the Glee cast**

**9. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by the Glee cast**

**It looks like I've used a lot of Christmas songs that the Glee cast have sung but I just love their covers, I haven't actually seen the show!**

**Anyway, for now, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and you all mean the world to me! If you're reading this then leave a review letting me know what you think of the story so far and what your favourite Christmas film is. Mine is either Elf or Nativity, I can't choose between them! XD**

**Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!**

**-cherrygorilla**


End file.
